Gas turbine engines are commonly used as aero-engines for aero planes. Each model of an engine is tested to ensure that the parameters of the engine (temperature for example) do not exceed designated threshold values.
During testing, the parameters of the engine must be measured and transmitted to an operator external to the engine. The measured signal may, for example, be transmitted electromagnetically (using radio wave radiation for example) via a transmitter to an operator. This is not possible, however, in high temperature regions of an aero engine where the transmitter would be destroyed by the high temperatures. Therefore the measured signal is transmitted through a wire from the high temperature region to a transmitter in a cooler region (the compressor stage\stages for example). Holes have to be drilled through which to lead the wires. The holes however, shorten the life of the engine significantly and may alter its performance during testing. Additionally, the wires are fixed to the engine by plates to prevent displacement during operation of the engine. The plates are micro-spot welded to the engine. Cracks are often formed through micro-spot welding and shorten the life of an engine. As a result, engines have to be dedicated to testing. This is expensive and an inefficient use of human and manufacturing resources.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved way of leading out signals from within engines that does not significantly damage the engine or shorten its life.